Björr
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Quand Loki et Thor boivent trop de björr en rentrant d'une bataille...et que tout fini dans une chambre avec des gémissements et de la sueur...Lemon / Scène explicite classée M / Thorki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Björr**_** : **

_Coucou !_ Me revoici encore...Mais cette fois ci avec un aspect différent...et nouveau je dois avouer. Il s'agira de Thorki, mais contrairement à ce que j'écris au naturel, le dominant ne sera pas notre cher Dieu du Tonnerre mais le petit et malicieux jotun que nous aimons tant ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

_Note :_ _björr_ désigne une bière ancienne bues très souvent par les vikings(c'est presque pareil hein !)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, mais ils sont de _MARVEL._

_Synopsis : _Quand Loki et Thor boivent trop de _björr_ en rentrant d'une bataille...et que tout fini dans une chambre avec des gémissements et de la sueur...Lemon / Scène explicite classée M / Thorki.

...

Une bataille c'est toujours éprouvant. Il y a des pertes, des victoires, du sang, de la sueur...Bref, des choses assez fatigantes. Enfin, ça dépend pour qui. Certainement par pour Thor qui a une constitution d'acier, et qui, après une bonne bataille bien sanglante, a toujours envie de la même chose : Boire, boire et encore boire.

Ce soir là, il était en compagnie de Loki, et tout deux se dirigeaient vers unes des tavernes encore ouvertes à cette heures plutôt tardives de la nuit. Mais bon, une bataille, ça se fête tout de même ! Les deux frères s'installèrent au comptoir où une jeune Asgardienne à la chevelure de feu nettoyait plusieurs chopes de bières. Thor héla cette dernière afin qu'elle puisse répondre à sa commande, et celle-ci calmerait sa soif. Enfin, on connaît tous Thor hein !

« Deux chopes de _björr ! » __grogna t-il, comme un viking enragé. _

_Loki près de lui était silencieux, se contenta juste de soupirer à l'attitude sauvage de son frère. On peut avoir ce que l'on veut sans rugir comme un ogre, après tout. Son frère remarqua bien le malaise, et lui donna une tape dans le dos._

_« Sois plus décontracté, Loki. » lui conseilla t-il. _

_Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce que t'y connais toi, à la décontraction ? Enfin, c'était la pensée qui traversa l'esprit fourbe et malicieux de notre cher jotun. Ce dernier portait son habituel habit de cuir vert kaki et foncé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu mouillés, cause du temps pluvieux de cette nuit noire. Thor lui, était toujours au comptoir, ''décontracté'' et tapait sur le bois avec ses mains dans un rythme particulièrement agaçant. ''Si seulement un jour je trouvais le moyen de le calmer'' se dit Loki. _

_La serveuse revint avec les deux énormes chopes de björr, si bien que Loki se sentit presque minuscule face à elle. Thor s'empressa de l'engloutir, comme l'homme très raffiné qu'il était, et en commandait déjà une deuxième, tandis que Loki n'avait même pas commencé._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas mon frère ? » demanda le blond, perturbé par la mine de zombie qu'affichait son frère._

_Un zombie plutôt sexy d'ailleurs, mais bon, ça, ce n'est que mon avis ! _

_« Je suis épuisé Thor. Nous avons marché pendant deux heures et demie sous une pluie battante, et nous avons combattus pendant cinq heures. Donc oui, j'ai du mal à être ''décontracté'' ! »_

_A ce moment, Thor explosa de rire, si bien que les murs en tremblaient presque. Loki n'y prêta même pas attention et commença à se lever pour sortir. Mais les bras très musclés de Thor le maintinrent assis...et un point c'est tout. Loki n'y pouvait rien, face à cent kilos de muscles. _

_''Mais cent kilos de muscles bourrés...'' pensa t-il_

_Décidé, le brun bu sa chope, et en commanda une autre, tandis que Thor en était déjà à sa troisième. Il ne bu pas la sienne, prétextant qu'il n'avait finalement plus soif. Alors Thor s'en chargea. Et il continua ainsi..._

___5 chopes plus tard..._

_Sous la pluie, qui s'était un peu calmée mais toujours présente, Loki soutenait un Thor sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, faisait balader ses mains sur le corps frêle d'apparence de Loki et...se mit même à chanter. _

___« __Je suis Thorfin... le Pourfendeur.____  
__Je pille je tue... et je fais peur.____  
__Et dans la plaine... le peuple tremble.____  
__Devant ma hache... ils pleurent leur mère ! »_

_« Thor, cesse un peu s'il te plaît ! » s'énerva Loki._

_Elle était vraiment énervante cette chanson. Trop tard, il l'avait déjà dans la tête. Énervé, Loki pressa le pas tandis que Thor continuait de chanter cette maudite chanson*._

_…_

___Bam ! _

_C'est le bruit que fit le corps de Thor une fois que ce dernier s'écroula sur un lit. De quelle chambre d'ailleurs ? Mince ! Loki remarqua qu'il s'était trompé de chambre. Les leurs ne devaient pas être loin. Exaspéré, il tenta de remettre de blond sur ses pieds, mais bon, c'était tout bonnement impossible. D'un geste magique de la main, il referma la porte et se débarrassa de son long pardessus à manches courtes de cuir vert foncé. Fatigué, il s'assit à côté de l'ivrogne, qui notons-le, continuait de marmonner quelque paroles de Thorfin le Pourfendeur, et ferma ses yeux. _

_Le silence lui fit du bien...mais bon, Loki, on le sait tous, n'a jamais vraiment eu de moments de répit dans sa vie. Donc, pour revenir à nos moutons, Loki sentit deux mains sur son corps. Une sur sa cuisse gauche, et l'autre sur sa taille. Oh que non !_

_« Thor...je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Il est 4h du matin, demain nous devons repartir, essaye de dormir un peu... »_

_Nous savons toutes aussi que Loki...personnes ne l'écoute vraiment ! Et...à ce moment, Loki ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prit, car il se retourna brusquement et fit rouler Thor sur le ventre, si bien que l'homme blond se retrouva le visage dans l'oreiller._

_« Meu...Meu kech ke tu faichs ? » grogna Thor de façon incompréhensible. _

_« Ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, mon cher Thor. » susurra Loki, en retirant le bas de son frère._

_Il découvrit des jambes musclées, mouillées et nues. Il fit courir ses mains longuement sur ses dernières avant de saisir les deux fesses rebondies et de les écarter, de telle sorte à ce qu'il puisse s'insérer facilement. Son entre-jambe était en semi-érection, et pour que celle-ci soit complète, il se caressa un moment avec les mains de Thor qu'il avait soigneusement bloquées dans son dos. _

_« Loki... » marmonnait Thor, à moitié mort de rire, comme si l'interpellé le chatouillait._

_Demain il ne s'en souviendra même pas. Mais demain, il se demandera aussi pourquoi il a du mal à marcher. Et ne cessera pas de se plaindre, avant d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de Frigga. Loki leva les yeux au ciel dans la pénombre et présenta son entre-jambe à l'anneau serré de Thor. _

_Le jotun ne se fit pas prier, et inséra toute sa longueur dans le Dieu, lui arrachant des cris de supplice, qui, après une difficile habitude, se transformèrent en des cris de plaisir. De plus, l'érection de Thor frottait contre le lit, ce qui le rendait plus insupportable qu'il ne l'était au naturel. _

_« Vite...vite ! » grognait-il, alors que Loki poursuivait son travail._

_Leurs corps en sueur se mélangèrent, s'habituèrent aux contacts de l'autre. Si bien qu'ils vinrent ensemble, en sueur et gémissant, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la leur..._

_…_

___**Qui veut un bonus:) ?**_

___**(je suis généreuse car demain soir je vais voir Thor, enfin!)**_

_…_

_* Cette chanson existe vraiment XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Björr : Bonus.**

Note de l'auteur : Voilà donc comme prévu un petit bonus pour cet OS. J'espère que vous apprécierez...Mais j'ai une question avant tout XD : Qui a vu Thor 2 alors ? Youhou, moi oui ! Je l'ai trouvé vraiment excellent, beaucoup mieux que le premier. On découvre beaucoup plus de choses sur l'univers d'Asgard, la relation de Jane et de Thor devient vraiment une vraie relation, Loki...est tout bonnement excellent, surtout à la fin quoi XD Avouez que vous-même vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ! Moi j'ai explosé de rire en tout cas. Brefouille, laissez vos avis sur le film, mais avant tout sur le bonus hein XD Je voulais faire quelque chose de parodique, mais j'opte finalement pour un peu d'humour.

Bonne lecture ^o^ :

...

Loki déjeunait dans la grande salle à manger avec tous le monde, notamment Frigga, Odin et tous les guerriers qui devaient les accompagner pour une nouvelle bataille aujourd'hui. A la surprise générale, Thor n'était pas encore réveillé, lui qui, d'habitude était le premier prêt pour l'aventure. Cette ''surprise'' fit sourire Loki jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait même du mal à retenir son fou rire. Frigga remarqua l'humeur joyeuse de son petit, et s'approcha discrètement de lui.

« Loki...je suis contente de te voir si heureux. Puis-je savoir la cause de tout ceci ? »

Le sourire de Loki ne s'effaça même pas tandis qu'il remarquait bien la méfiance de sa ''mère'' dans sa voix. Croquant dans une de ses tartines à la marmelade, il marmonna :

« Une bonne journée qui s'annonce, voilà tout. »

Sa mère ne dit rien de plus, contente tout de même, avant de retourner prêt de son Roi. Le vieillard d'ailleurs, se méfiait aussi, si bien qu'il demanda un rapport à Frigga.

Puis vint la surprise général. Une surprise plutôt hilarante d'ailleurs.

Thor arriva dans l'immense pièce, torse nu, les cheveux débraillés, les pieds nus, apparemment pas remis de sa soirée arrosée et...hum, mouvementée. Il chercha du regard son frère, ce dernier évitant totalement le contact visuel si bien qu'il avait le visage cachée derrière une énorme tartine qu'il beurrait.

« LOKI ! » cria le blond en s'approchant de lui.

« C'est bien moi ! » rigola le brun, à moitié mort de rire.

Thor se passa du commentaire moqueur, le remit sur ses pieds et l'emmena dans le couloir adjacent.

« Tu me dois des explications, des excuses...et bon sang retire ce fichu sourire de ton visage ! » s'énerva le blond, apparemment très énervé...et fatigué.

Loki, toujours aussi hilare, avait remarqué la façon dont Thor avait de se déplacer. Un pingouin, un véritable petit pingouin. Comme c'était choux. Le Dieu du Tonnerre patientait tout en tapant du pied par terre. Le rythme devenait même agaçant avec le silence.

« Je...ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. De une, tu as l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, de deux, je ne vois pas en quoi je te dois des excuses et...pour terminer, j'ai le droit de sourire un peu..., non ? »

Thor semblait encore plus agacé tandis que Loki retourna à sa place. Peut-être que...il avait rêvé ? Ouais enfin, rêver de ''ça''...c'était pas courant. Surtout que ça avait été assez brute et sauvage, donc...

« Thor ? Que se passe t-il ? Loki t'as fait quelque chose ? » demanda Frigga en arrivant près de son fils perturbé.

C'est vrai que d'habitude, c'est Loki qui est dépressif, et Thor qui chante à tout va !

« Non mère...rien du tout. Je...rien du tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Sur ce, il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la chambre où il s'était réveillée, étant donné que ce n'était même pas la sienne. Mais alors que s'était-il passé cette nuit ? Mince, il n'aurait pas dû boire toutes ces chopes de Björr avec...Avec qui ?

Flûte ! Il avait beaucoup bu...avec qui, il ne s'en souvenait pas. On sait tous que Loki ment très bien, mais pourquoi aurait-il menti sur une occasion d'humilier Thor ? C'est vrai quoi, être le dominant c'est son dada !

Troublé, le Dieu du Tonnerre fila se préparer tandis que les guerriers attendaient dans le hall du palais.

…

Tous le monde étaient regroupés près de la sortie arc-en-ciel du Bifrost qui les mèneraient jusqu'à leur prochaine mission. En ce moment, les Asgardiens ne chômaient pas. Le pauvre Thor arriva en retard, boitant légèrement. A cette vision, Loki eut vraiment du mal à retenir son sourire. Il dû même aller se cacher dans la masse de gueriers.

« Alors Thor...On t'attend depuis vingt minutes. D'habitude... » débuta l'un des alliés.

« On s'en fiche de l'habitude. J'ai eu une nuit agitée, alors laissez moi le temps de... »

« Je suppose que c'est donc toi qui m'a volé ma chambre ? » demanda Sif, en arrivant près de lui.

Surpris, Thor leva un sourcil interrogateur. Lui voler sa chambre ? Oui, il se souvenait ne pas être arrivé dans sa chambre. Mais...alors se pourrait-il que...Non, Sif est une femme idiot ! Thor attrapa Sif par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin, Heimdall lui, soupira.

« Juste deux secondes Heimdall ! » sourit le blond en s'éclipsant avec Sif en dehors du Bifrost.

Loki avait toujours le même sourire sur les lèvres, ce que le Gardien du Bifrost ne manqua pas d'observer.

« Est-ce que...tu sais avec qui je suis rentré ? » demanda Thor, apparemment irrité d'être le seul en manque d'information.

Sif réfléchi et haussa les épaules :

« Que suis-je bête ! Je t'ai vu avec Loki à la Taverne et après, alors que je revenais d'un rendez vous avec un très galant garçon, Loki t'a déposé sur mon lit et a fermé la porte à clé. Donc, malgré que je sois très forte, je ne peux rien faire contre un magicien comme ton frère. » rigola t-elle.

Elle lui tapota gentillement l'épaule avant de retourner avec l'attroupement de guerrier. Thor lui, serra fortement Mjollnir, les articulations de sa main en devinrent fortement blanchies. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si Loki voulait jouer...eh bien allons-y, jouons !

…

Il faisait déjà nuit noire lorsque la bataille prit fin. Les Asgardiens s'empressèrent de trouver un endroit où dormir et manger pour la nuit. Ce fut finalement après une longue heure de marche dans des champs d'herbes mortes qu'ils trouvèrent une très grande auberge. Là, une servante les accueillit, apparemment joyeuse vu le nombres de clients qui se présentait ici. Une trentaine environ. Mais Thor n'avait pas la tête. Tandis que Sif et tous les autres allèrent à la Taverne pour fêter leur victoire, le Dieu du Tonnerre suivit son frère dans les larges couloirs de l'hôtel.

Loki n'était pas dupe, il avait bien entendu que quelqu'un le suivait. Et il savait aussi qui était cette fameuse personne.

« Thor...je reconnaîtrai parmi une foule de personnes tes lourds bruits de pas, donc sort de ta cachette aussi stupide soit-elle ! » rigola le jotun.

La cachette...était en effet très stupide. Derrière un rideau, cachette peu discrète vu la taille du Dieu. Obligé, ce dernier sortit de sa cachette, les cheveux un peu dérangés. Il s'approcha d'un Loki toujours aussi souriant(beh dis donc!) et s'arrêta assez loin. Ce qui créa la surprise chez Loki.

« Je me suis lavé aujourd'hui... » commença le brun. Il remarqua même que Thor avait du mal à tenir en place. Debout, apparemment mal à l'aise sur ses pieds. Gêné par quelque chose.

« Quelque chose te démange ? Aurais-tu des puces ? » questionna Loki, à moitié hilare. Il chercha dans ses poches de cuir la clé de sa chambre et la trouva. Le silence de Thor commençait même à l'inquiéter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son frère afin de pénétrer dans l'habitacle. La chambre était ordinaire, même si on pouvait noter les quelques éléments de décorations qui la rendaient plus accueillante et confortable.

« J'aimerais...qu'on discute ! »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de converser avec mon frère ! » sourit à nouveau Loki en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, où il laissa la porte entre-ouverte afin d'entendre Thor.

« Bien...Hum...tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait hier soir ? » demanda le blond, en essayant de trouver une position assise confortable. Son postérieur lui était douloureux, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Loki, pendant ce temps là, retirait tous ces vêtements de cuirs habituels avant d'enfiler un haut vert bouteille en cachemire, et un pantalon noir en toile qui lui arrivait aux chevilles.

« J'ai bu un thé avec la Reine d'Angleterre et j'ai joué aux dames avec le président des États-Unis ! » répliqua Loki d'un ton très sérieux. Tellement sérieux qu'on pourrait limite le croire. La scène en serait même très marrante.

« Je suis sérieux Loki ! » s'énerva Thor, en se relevant. Oups, trop rapidement, son bas dos lui jouait des tours.

Putain de...

« Moi aussi ! » ajouta Loki, en sortant de la salle de bain pour faire face à un Thor à demi-courbé vers l'avant.

Loki leva un sourcil interrogateur avant d'aider son frère à se mettre entièrement debout.

« Un problème avec ton dos ? »

« En faite...c'est plus bas... »

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent en grand, tandis qu'il affichait toujours une mine innocente. Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il peut le faire (même si personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire!). Thor détourna son regard et commença à faire les cents pas.

« Tu sais Thor...ce n'est pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à ton cul mais... »

« LOKI ! » le coupa Thor, apparemment gêné par les propos de son frère.

Bah quoi, il n'y a pas de mal à dire les choses franchement.

« Oh pardon ! Donc euh...comment dire cela tout en finesse...Je ne suis pas intéressé par tes problèmes de...postérieur ? C'est bon là ! »

Cette situation devenait gênante et embarrassante. Nom De Dieu, se disait intérieurement Thor. Il avait peut être oublié qu'il est lui-même un Dieu.

Loki profitait un peu de la situation, ca se voyait. Lui d'un naturel si réservé, enfin, ça dépend de quel Loki on parle hein !

« Tu veux un massage ? J'ai de la pommade dans mon sac... » poursuivit-il, avant d'exploser de rire.

Il allait limite se rouler par terre, puis se relever et faire la danse de la victoire. Mais Thor le chopa par les épaules et la plaqua au mur. Impossible de bouger là,...ou alors vous vous appelez Hulk !

« Hier, tu m'as violé ! » cria Thor en secouant Loki à la mode Schweppes!(secouez bien pour que la pulpe ne reste pas au fond!)

Le regard de Loki se fit intense avant qu'il ne réplique :

« Si tu es venu dans ma chambre pour me traiter de violeur non merci ! Et puis, les victimes des violeurs sont non consentantes...Hors...Toi, tu étais... »

« Je me fiche des détails Loki. Et en plus je m'en souviens très bien... »

« Le plus marquant pour moi était de te voir mordre l'oreiller. »

« Bon sang, tais toi ! »

« Oh, et je tiens à ajouter que c'était de la légitime défense, c'est toi qui avait commencé ! »

« Mais bien sûr ! »

« Au moins tu approuves ! » sourit Loki, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Je n'approuves rien, c'était de l'ironie ! Et puis...mince ! Je vais me coucher, et je ne te souhaite pas une bonne nuit ! »

Loki regarda son frère disparaître et sourit malicieusement.

**« A ce soir... ! »**


	3. Chapter 3

**Björr BONUS 2 : **

Note de l'auteur : Étant donné que le premier bonus a déjà bien fonctionné, je me suis dit que la vengeance de Thor pourrait être encore plus hilarante que ''l'innocence'' de Loki. J'espère que j'ai répondu aux reviews de tous le monde. Et je n'oublie pas les anonymes, merci à vous aussi. Merci aussi d'avoir partagé vos avis sur le film.

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir cette ''suite'' du bonus :

…

Loki n'écoute jamais personne. On le sait tous. Et Thor en a subit les conséquences, et je pense que vous avez tous compris, pas besoin d'explication. Le jotun était rentré tard dans la nuit, apparemment très content de ses bêtises. Il avait même été boire une Björr pour fêter sa ''victoire''. Thor, lui, était resté comme un enfant boudeur dans sa chambre, encore plus frustré qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Bref, la nuit avait été courte, et demain les guerriers devaient repartir très tôt. Le Dieu du Tonnerre ne ferma presque pas l'œil de la nuit, aux aguets. Bah oui, du coup, maintenant il avait peur, le pauvre. Cette peur se transforma en colère. Une colère très intense et il voulut donc se venger. Pas besoin de vous dire que Thor ne connaît qu'une seule forme de vengeance, c'est à dire, la violence. Et, franchement, se battre contre un tout petit Loki fatigué, c'est même plus une vengeance. Oui, enfin, n'oublions pas qu'il l'a quand même eu deux fois de suite hein. A cette pensée gênante, Thor se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, avant de finalement se lever à la mode des pingouins.

« Laisse toi faire et tu verras que tu auras moins mal d'ici la deuxième fois ! » avait juré son frère.

Et comme tous le monde le sait encore, Loki est un menteur. Un très bon menteur, d'ailleurs. Bref, Thor était en colère et jurait intérieurement. Il sortit dans le couloir et n'attendait aucun bruit. Il eu du mal à trouver la chambre de son bourreau mais y parvint tout de même. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais en vain. Loki est un magicien, n'oublions pas cela.

Résigné, il se dit qu'il remettrait sa vengeance à demain. Là, il avait très envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou et d'y rester pour un bon moment. Ou alors il avait envie d'un bon massage. Oh que oui !

Bon, ce soir il s'était fait baiser une nouvelle fois par son frère, mais ca n'allait pas se terminer comme ça ! Oh que non !

…

Le lendemain matin, la gentille servante de l'auberge dit au revoir aux Asgardiens venus passer une nuit courte mais profonde dans ses chambres. Profonde, enfin, pas pour la majorité. La plupart étaient partis à la Taverne. Thor avait boudé toute la soirée dans sa chambre et Loki...personne ne savait ce qu'il avait fait. Et franchement, ils n'avaient pas envie de savoir. Car en ce moment, les relations entre le jotun et le Dieu du Tonnerre n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Ils se jetaient des regards en coin, et on pouvait les interpréter de différente manière. Thor n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et Loki au contraire, avait déjà englouti le buffet et tous ce qui s'en suivait !

Les voilà donc revenus sur Asgard, tous très épuisés par la bataille et la nuit relativement courte passée à la Taverne. Les Asgardiens allèrent tous s'enfermer chez eux en soupirant, en baillant ou bien en racontant à leurs compagnes les anecdotes de leur voyage. Loki, lui, lança un coup d'œil à Thor et ce dernier le suivit.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le large couloir qui les amenaient à leurs appartements, Thor commença la conversation, marchant derrière Loki :

« Tu comptes encore me faire des choses ce soir, ou je vais pouvoir dormir sans craindre d'être immobilisé à vie ? »

Loki se stoppa et se tourna de sorte à montrer son profil hallucinant à son frère :

« Ne me dis pas que cela te déplaisait ? Ce n'est pas moi qui disait ''encore, encore'' et qui se tortillait comme un verre... »

Fière de sa réplique, le jotun reprit sa marche, suivit désormais de très prêt par un Thor, apparemment rouge pivoine.

« Tu as une excellente répartie, mais il n'empêche que j'aimerais dormir ce soir ! »

« Tu dormiras...une fois que je me serais amusé à te montrer à quel point tu es plus bas que moi ! »

« Ah oui ? Et si on échangeait les rôles ? » sourit Thor, en s'avançant d'un air un peu menaçant.

Loki haussa les sourcils avant d'exploser de rire. Même s'il se sentait nain de jardin face à son frère, il était tellement hilare qu'il posa des mains sur son ventre. Il toussa, faillit s'étouffer. Thor observa la scène en levant les yeux au ciel. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste les rires étouffés de Loki

« Dieu tout puissant, ta mortelle doit vraiment te manquer ! Ah...A moins que tu ne veuilles que je me joignes à vos ébats ? »

A nouveau, le jotun se tordit de rire, jusqu'à ce que Thor ne l'attrape par les épaules. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et déclara, comme s'il allait annoncer la fin du monde :

« Je me vengerai, crois moi ! »

Puis il disparut, apparemment vexé.

…

Le soir même de l'annonce de sa fameuse vengeance, Thor mettait en ''forme'' sa vengeance, si on pouvait appeler ''ca'' ainsi. Décidé, le blond traversa le palais jusqu'à arriver près des appartements de son frère. Il toqua, déposa un paquet et s'en alla comme faisaient les petits sacripants pour faire une farce aux vieilles dames.

Loki ouvrit une minute après, apparemment occupé, et leva des sourcils interrogateur devant le paquet posé à sa porte. Il le prit dans ses mains, surpris mais tout de même suspicieux. Il leva une main magique au dessus du paquet et put sentir quelque chose venant de Thor, et qui n'avait pas l'air très amical. Loki se mit à rire suite à la bêtise de Thor qui n'arrêtait pas d'oublier que son frère était un magicien. Finalement, il laissa le paquet devant sa porte et ferma celle-ci avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Caché dans le noir, Thor jura et ramassa son paquet. Finalement, il se dit qu'il devrait chercher quelque chose de plus...ou plutôt de moins enfantin, car Loki allait certainement le prendre pour un gosse avec ce genre de vengeance. C'est vrai quoi, une boîte surprise avec un gant de boxe qui vous explose à la tête, c'est pas très divin !

…

Loki commençait à désespérer. Alors qu'il essayait de dormir, Thor n'arrêtait pas de toquer à sa porte pour déposer devant cette dernière des sortes de ''vengeances'' personnelles. Toutes plus idiotes les unes des autres. D'abord, il avait commencé avec une boîte surprise, ensuite avec un cousin péteur, puis avec un stylo électrocution...Et encore, il en passait des plus idiotes. Voilà bien des choses dont il se serait passées. Mais peut-être que la vengeance de Thor consistait à faire craquer Loki et le priver de sommeil. C'était d'ailleurs assez intelligent, malgré les aspects idiots de la chose !

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

« Putain ! » s'énerva Loki en se relevant très vite et en courant limite vers la porte. Il voulait avoir une chance d'attraper Thor et de lui faire payer la mauvaise nuit qu'il passait.

En ouvrant la porte, il n'y avait rien d'autres qu'une poupée vaudou de Loki avec plein d'aiguilles sur le corps...et surtout sur une partie bien précise. Autour de cette poupée, il y avait un silence total et de la pénombre à perte de vue. Mais Loki n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il s'avança, cherchant l'idiot qui se cachait certainement derrière une colonne...et finit par apercevoir une tête blonde.

« Thor, c'est bon je t'ai vu ! Sort et fais moi face si tu en as le cran ! » sourit le jotun en levant les yeux au ciel, tellement la situation était ridicule.

Oui, très ridicule. Thor était en pyjama. Un pyjama rouge foncé avec les bords tricotés en blanc. Le père noël ? Loki était plus élégant. Il portait un peignoir vert satin qui laissait apercevoir un peu son torse laiteux.

Thor sortit donc de sa cachette, les cheveux ébouriffés et il semblait même essoufflé.

« Tu en as fait des efforts ce soir...Voudrais-tu poursuivre ça à l'intérieur ? » demanda Loki en se léchant les lèvres.

Thor devint rouge tomate, et c'était assez mignon à voir. Loki s'approcha, de sorte que leurs corps soient à présents collés. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et souffla :

« Je sais que tu en as envie...Si tu es gentil, je te permettrais même de me faire des choses ! »

Et sur ce, il se retourna en jetant des coups d'œils hyper sexy à un Thor planté sur le sol par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis, comme envoûté, il suivit son frère en laissant sa fierté de côté.

…

Le Dieu du Tonnerre était assis sur un lit très moelleux et était nu. Nu comme un verre. Il attendait Loki qui était dans la salle de bain, et se demandait bien ce qu'il fichait là. C'est vrai quoi, il venait encore de perdre...juste parce que son frère l'avait allumé avec son peignoir moulant. Et le fait aussi qu'il ait volontairement laissé dépasser une de ses cuisses de ce dernier. Bon sang, mais quelle cuisse ! Puis, il devait avouer aussi que c'était parce que le Dieu du Mensonge lui avait dit qu'il pourrait lui...faire des choses. Tous le monde sait que Loki est un coquin, non ?

Tiens, en parlant du loup. Loki sort de la salle de bain, les mains huileuses, tout comme son sexe qui était fièrement dressé dans les airs.

« Aie ! » pensa Thor en le voyant.

Loki lui balança la bouteille et s'allongea sur le lit. Pendant ce temps, Thor essayait de se préparer avec quelques doigts afin de ne pas trop souffrir. Franchement, c'était assez gênant pour lui. Il avait toujours été dominant et voilà qu'il...qu'il se faisait baiser par son frère.

« Je m'ennuie ! » déclara Loki en simulant un bâillement.

Joliment simulé d'ailleurs, vous devriez faire acteur comme métier ! (Suis-je bête, vous l'êtes déjà! Ok je me tais!)

Thor soupira, laissant clairement apparaître son malaise. Soudain, deux mains saisirent la bouteille d'huile, et pendant que l'un d'entre elles pénétrait l'entre serré de Thor et l'autre glissait sur son membre en demi-érection. Bien vite, tout s'arrangea et le blond se perdit dans le plaisir que lui procurait ces mains gracieuses et expertes.

« Oh-je-oui ! » grognait-il, tandis que Loki l'allongeait et se plaçait entre ses jambes écartées.

Puis, vint tout autre chose. Le Dieu du Tonnerre sentit un membre dur, glissant mais très large entrer en lui. Il eut du mal à retenir ses jurons, si bien que Loki, comme pour faire remonter de vieux souvenirs, lui tendit un oreiller. Thor mordit avidement dedans, et en profita pour cacher son visage dans la jouissance. Le pénis de Loki allait et venait, toujours plus délicieusement et continuait de taper profondément contre la prostate de Thor. Bientôt, quelques plumes volèrent ci et là, parce que l'oreiller était complètement déchiré.

Souriant, Loki lui en donna un autre tout en poursuivant ses mouvements brusques. Puis ils jouirent ensemble, Loki se prenant le sperme de son amant sur son torse, et Thor reçut celle de Loki à l'intérieur de lui.

Un petit silence coupé de respirations haletantes vint, puis Thor jeta des coups d'œils lourds de sens à son frère. Ok, il n'avait donc pas oublié ce que Loki lui avait promis.

Vaincu, ce dernier s'allongea sur le lit, laissant son amant lui faire ce qu'il voulait(en espérant que Thor n'ait pas des fantasmes trop glauques tout de même!).

Le blond se plaça entre les fines jambes de Loki, mais contrairement à ce que Loki pensait, Thor ne commença pas directement à lui faire l'amour. Non, il le caressa doucement, et Loki se sentait bien. Il apprécia les caresses de son frère, et ce dernier poursuivit sa conquête en baisant chaque parcelle de la peau porcelaine de son amant. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'emballèrent, s'emmêlèrent si bien qu'ils oublièrent leur petit embarras. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste du désir. Toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient envie de faire ensemble, comme goûter aux somptueuses lèvres de chacun, adorer chaque parcelles de peau, baiser chaque éléments de l'autre.

Bref, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux perdants dans cette histoire. Car Thor s'était certes fait baiser trois fois...Mais Loki avait maintenant un adorateur dont il se serait bien passé, et ça...c'était pire que de se faire avoir !

…

**Björr, by TABb.**


End file.
